Spearmint of Bubble Gum
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: Justin loves spearmint gum. And now so does Leslie. *Justin Bieber One-Shot* *Suggestive themes and words*


_AN: Don't ask me how this idea came to be, because I don't even know. But I think it turned out pretty well. And be warned of a few bad words and some suggestive themes. :P And yes, this is a one-shot, but I might do this couple again cause I love them. And no, I'm not stopping First Time, I just wanted to write/type this before I forgot my idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Sorry I can't give you any popcorn or soda. :(_

~(^.^)~

Leslie giggled, as the dog licked at her face. It was Maxie, a Yorkie, and it was time for her to walk him.

Leslie was a teenage girl, who had a special place in her heart for animals. She often volunteered at the local animal shelter with her best friend, Hannah. Today though, it was just her.

Leslie hooked Maxie onto the leash, and he tugged forward, trying to get out the door that led to the field.

"I'm coming!" she laughed, opening the door as Maxie wagged his tail.

He walked beside her, as they walked out into the huge field the dogs were aloud to be walked in. As they walked, she thought like she always did.

She couldn't understand why no one ever really visited the animal shelter. It wasn't a filthy place as many people thought. In fact, Leslie thought this one was rather nice. The cages were cleaned out daily, and the dogs and cats were well taken care of. Leslie often thought no one ever really gave new things a chance. And the thought saddened her. But Leslie was determined to do something about that.

"I'm gonna help you guys Maxie," she told him, as she looked down at him, and he looked up at her, hearing his voice, "I'll help make sure you guys aren't put down."

People often told her that dogs couldn't understand what people said. But then how did dogs know when to sit when someone said sit, or to lie down when dogs lied down? Dogs were a lot smarter than people gave them credit for. And Leslie thought that they could also understand other things to, by picking up what they said and connecting it with actions.

She smiled at another volunteer, as Maxie stopped to say his greetings to the other breed.

"Aw, he's adorable," he said.

"Isn't he? His name is Maxie. Obviously, he's a Yorkie."

The volunteer smiled up at her, "Maxie the Yorkie?"

"Nope. Maxie _of_ Yorkie."

"Of?" the volunteer laughed.

"Yes," Leslie grinned, "What's your papillon's name?"

The volunteer gave her a surprised look, "You knew he was a papillon?"

"Yes. What's his name?"

"His name is Sam. I actually might adopt him," he told her, bending down on his knees to scratch Sam's ears.

Leslie smiled warmly, as Sam licked his face.

"Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before," she told him, as he stood back up, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm just passing through, and we stopped and I came here."

"Why are you passing through?"

"I'm heading to Atlanta."

"Oh."

"What's you're name? I'm Justin."

"I'm Leslie."

"Nice to meet you," he grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you to," she smiled back.

They started walking together, talking, as their dogs walked faithfully beside them, only stopping when Maxie wanted to sniff at something, or Sam thought he saw something in the distance.

"So, you're Justin Bieber? The guy the girls at my school go crazy over?" she asked.

He nodded at her.

"I thought you looked familiar, especially when you did that hair flippy thingy."

He laughed, "So you're not a fan girl?"

"Well... I like your music and all, but if I saw you at Walmart I probably wouldn't maul you."

He looked at her, "I like you."

She burst out laughing, "Thanks."

He grinned, "So, how often do you come here?"

"A lot actually. I love helping out around here."

He smiled, as Sam tugged on his leash, "I should probably be getting him back in, I'm sure my mom's tired of cuddling cats."

Leslie laughed, "Okay. I should probably put Maxie up to."

"See you later?" he asked.

Leslie nodded, "See you later."

He grinned, before tugging on Sam's leash to make him follow him. He glanced back over his shoulder, smiling, as Leslie waved.

When they were out of ear shot, Leslie sighed, "Geez Maxie, if the girls at school knew about this, that's all they would do would be try to come here to see if he was here..."

A light bulb went off over Leslie's head, as she turned around, "Justin!"

But he had already gone inside, and Leslie sighed, "Well, there goes our chance of helping out..."

Leslie sulked as she led Maxie back to his cage.

"I'll see you later buddy," she told him, grinning in satisfaction as she realized someone had cleaned his cage.

Walking away, dogs barked at her left and right, saying good bye. A papillon at the end caught her eye; Sam.

She sighed as she walked up to him, putting her hand against the cage door to let him lick her hand, "So he didn't adopt you did he? Well don't worry, we'll find you a home."

He yelped, his tail wagging, as she straightened up and left the room, tears in her eyes.

~.~

Leslie sighed, sitting on her bed Hannah beside her painting her nails.

"We're going to the shelter later, right?" she asked, as she applied a bright green streak down the hot pink nail.

"Yes."

"Why do you sound so bummed? You love going there."

"I know... its just... you didn't go yesterday and I met someone."

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "And you're bummed _out_ about it?"

"Yes, because he said he might adopt a dog, but he didn't."

"Leslie, the key word in that sentence is might."

"I know but still. I felt bad for Sam."

"The dog, right?"  
Leslie rolled her eyes, laughing, "Yes Hannah the dog."

Hannah laughed with her, as she ordered Leslie to blow on her nails. Leslie did so.

"So who was the guy? Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, Justin Bieber, you know, the singer?"

"Ew," Hannah scrunched her nose up, "Really? What was he doing _here_?"

"I have no idea. He was on his way to Atlanta."

"Oh... Anyways, ready?"

"I guess," Leslie said, as she admired her nails. Pink with green, and then green with pink, and then pink with green, all the way around, "You should open a nail salon."

"I know," Hannah laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the steps, "Now come _on_! Maybe your singer will be there."

"Shut up," Leslie groaned.

~.~

Leslie hesitantly entered the room, the dogs going into a frenzy as they heard the door open. Leslie kept her eyes on the floor, as she walked back Sam's cage, and headed toward a Doberman's cage; Sadie.

"You're papillon isn't here," she heard Hannah call.

Leslie felt her heart leap, as tears welled in her eyes. That could only mean one thing; he was put down.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure someone's walking him."

"Yeah, or he's dead," Leslie snapped, as she wiped her eyes, attaching Sadie to the leash and letting her pull her outside.

Hannah sighed as she picked her dog.

Leslie walked towards the big field again, her head down as Sadie walked beside her. She wiped her eyes and sniffled, as the lively image of Sam appeared in her mind. She covered her mouth, to keep from crying out, as she cried harder.

She heard barking in the distance, as she looked up to see hair flying towards her. A split second later she was on her back, her face being rapidly licked.

"Sam!" she heard a voice call out.

She laughed and cried at the same time, as the face of Sam of Papillon appeared in front of her. She hugged him, as Sadie sniffed at him.

She looked up to see Justin jogging towards her, a grin on his face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

She sniffed, letting the dog go, as he trotted back to Justin who reattached him to his leash.

"Why was Sam off his leash?" she asked, pinching her nose to get it to stop running.

"I let him off to see if he would fetch the ball, but I guess he smelled you and ran away."

"Then you should have took him off the leash in the play pen," she said a bit harshly.

"Are you mad or something?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. You lied," she stated bluntly.

"Lied? About what?"

"You told me you were adopting Sam. And then I leave yesterday and hes in his cage. And then I get here this morning and hes gone and I think the worst."

Justin's eyes softened, "I didn't mean to, I was gonna adopt him, really, but my mom said no. But I'm trying to, I really am."

Leslie sniffed.

"Aw, don't cry."

She glared up at him, "So why did you come back?"

He blushed and wouldn't answer. Leslie rolled her eyes, as she turned around.

"Hey, wait!" Justin called after her, as Leslie started walking towards Hannah, who had just come outside, a pug on a leash.

"You know that Beaver kid is calling you, right?" Hannah asked.

"Bieber."

"Does it make a difference?"

Leslie shrugged, as Justin caught up to her, Sam bouncing around.

"Don't be mad at me," he told her, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he smiled at Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Leslie sighed, looking up at him, as he smiled down at her.

"You're tall. How tall are you anyway?"

Justin laughed at the randomness, "5 foot 5."

"I hate being short," Leslie muttered.

"You're taller than me!" Hannah exclaimed, laughing.

Leslie laughed with her.

"Well, I better get going with Pedro here," Hannah said, winking at Leslie as she walked away.

Leslie glared at her friend, as Justin turned to her.

"So are you still mad at me?" he asked.

Leslie rolled her eyes, "...No."

He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Good. So what do you say we go become kitty kuddlers for a bit?"

Leslie looked back at Hannah, who was semi-hiding behind a tree. She waved her hand for her to go on, before she walked on with Pedro.

"Sure, I guess."

"Sweet," he grinned, as he led her, Sadie, and Sam back to the main building.

They both put the dogs up, before heading into the 'Kitty Korner'.

"That is such an unoriginal name," Justin said, as he held the door open for her.

"I think its cute!" she cooed, as she stooped down to pet a kitten.

Justin smiled behind her, as he pet a cat that had come running when the door opened behind its ears.

Leslie picked up the kitten, as she moved towards the cages, staring into a certain one.

"Hey Momma, how you doing?" she asked, putting her hand through the cage and letting the cat rub against her hand.

"Momma?" Justin asked, appearing beside her, a kitten in his hands.

"Yeah, she's the oldest of the cats, and she was pregnant when she was put here, so I named her Momma."

Justin laughed, opening Momma's cage as the cat quickly moved forward to rub her body against his hand.

"She's a sweetheart. The kitten you have in your hands right now is actually hers," Leslie told him, as she bent down to pet a cat that was meowing at her feet.

Justin smiled, as he leant forward to give Momma's head a kiss, and she rubbed her body against his face.

"She sure is lovable," he said, as he left the cage open, and set the kitten down.

Leslie smiled at him, as she went and sat down on the floor beside the wall, and a few cats ran to greet her. Justin sat beside her, as Momma jumped out of the cage and crawled into Leslie's lap, purring loudly.

The two continued to talk, as they cuddled with the many cats

"...If you're so into helping the animals, we should do something to raise awareness..."

Justin raised an eyebrow at her, "Like what?"

"...A concert. I'm sure a lot of girls would come to see you. And in return, they would see all the animals and things."

Justin thought it over in his head, "Yeah... I could see that working... but how?"

Hannah opened the door, "Hey, it's time for me to go. My mom just texted me."

"Hey! You can't leave without me!" Leslie called, running after the girl.

"Leslie wait!" Justin called, picking the cat up out of his lap as it yowled, clawing him.

He shut the Kat door, to see her exiting the building.

"Leslie!"

The two girls were standing outside, getting ready to get inside a car that pulled up.

"Leslie!" he called again.

She looked over her shoulder, as Hannah whispered in her ear, "You're boy toy is calling for you."

Leslie blushed and glared at her friend, as she turned around. She grabbed his hand as he approached, and he gave her a confused look.

She pulled a pen out and wrote something down on his hand.

"It's my number. Call me sometime," she told him, before giving him a small smile, and hopping inside the car.

The car slowly pulled away, as Justin waved at her, flipping the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you totally left him in a daze," Hannah laughed beside her friend, as she turned around.

Leslie blushed and turned around to, to see Justin with his hands in his pants pocket, staring ahead of him smiling.

"What did you write on his hand?" Hannah asked.

"My number."

"Smooth!" Hannah giggled.

"Shut up," Leslie said as she put a hand on her warm cheek.

~.~

Leslie groaned, as she rolled over on her bed, picking the ringing phone up beside her head.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Um... hello?"

"Who is this?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"This is Justin..."

"Justin?" Leslie looked at the clock, "It's... oh... it's only 7. Dang, I must have passed out. Anyway, what are you calling me for? I was sleeping!"

"Oh thank god its you Leslie, for a second I thought I called the wrong number."

She laughed, sitting up and crossing her legs, "What are you calling me for?"

"Hey!" he sounded hurt, "I can't just call to talk?"

"Not when I'm sleeping."

"I didn't know you were sleeping."

"..."

He laughed, "Got you."

She laughed with him, "So whats up? Whats so important that you had to interrupt my nap?"  
"You are so rude you know that?"

"Yes."

"Humph."

She could just hear him pouting.

"Go on."

"No. You're being mean."

"What's it going to take for me to get you to tell me so I can get off the phone."

"Damn, you're impatient."

"Don't I know it," she said, as she got off her bed to stretch.

"I was calling to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime, and to make sure I had the right number, but now I don't know if I want to hang out with someone so mean."

"That's fine. I won't lose any sleep over it."

"..."

"Oh my god, it's so easy to screw with you," she laughed, "So what were you saying about hanging out?"

He didn't answer, but she could hear someone talking in the background. She hadn't realized she had made it to the kitchen, so she got a glass of water as she waited.

"Leslie?" he asked.

She didn't answer, as she continued to drink her water.

"Leslie?"

She giggled behind her hand.

"Leslieeee?... Dammit, she hung up."

She laughed out loud, and she heard Justin 'humph' on the other line.

"You are so mean."

"Hey, you were ignoring me."

"I didn't mean to. Ryan was talking to me. He said he wants you to come over."

"How do I know that if I come over you two won't try to rape me."

"Ha, gang bang."

"Justin!" she laughed.

He laughed with her, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. So will you come over here?"

"Depends. Where is 'here'?"

"The hotel."

"Which one?"

"Holiday Inn."

"Um, maybe. It's like seven."

"And?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me."

"Oh my god. How did you know I rolled my eyes?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"One problem, my mom isn't home. So, you're out of luck, I can't come over."

"Ha, you're not getting out of it that easily. We'll come pick you up."

"Um, how about no."

"Whyyy? Don't make this so difficult."

She rolled her eyes, "Pick me up at the park. That way you won't know which house is mine and rape me in the night... And _don't_ say it," she told him, as he opened his mouth.

He laughed, before asking, "So you'll come over?"

"Yes. Franklin Park. And don't make me wait long, or I'm going home."

"Sweet. Soon you soon."

She laughed as she told him bye, hanging up. She sighed and stretched, before looking down at herself. She had fallen asleep in her jeans and t-shirt, so she would just throw on a hoodie and flip flops and go. She jogged up the stairs, grabbing a black hoodie, putting her cell phone in it, before slipping into a black pair of flip flops. She locked the door, putting her hood up.

She sighed as she began the five minute walk to the park. It would probably take them an extra ten to get here. She sighed again, annoyed.

She kept her head down as cars passed by. She hated when bright lights shone in her eyes. She waved at the person sitting down on her porch, her dog's tail wagging.

Leslie sighed as she reached the park, immediately going to sit down on the swings, away from a few of the kids who were standing in the basketball court under the bright orange light.

The swing creaked, as she swung slowly back and forth, watching her feet as she heard one of the kids start to cuss the other out. She rolled her eyes, urging Justin to get here faster in her mind.

She waited a few more minutes, humming a random tune, before she felt someone tap her shoulder and she screamed, jumping up out of the swing.

"Hahahaha!!" the person laughed hysterically, grabbing a hold of the swings as he held his sides.

"Justin!" she shoved his shoulder, "That wasn't funny!"

"You're right... it was hilarious!"

She pouted, "Humph."

"Aw, come on," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her and wiping his eyes free of tears.

She continued to pout as he led her to the car.

The boy in the car smiled at her, as she got in.

"Leslie, this is Ryan."

"Hello Ryan."

"Hey."

Justin got in beside her, closing the door, and the car started moving. Leslie looked over, as Justin looked down at her.

"Would you quit pouting?" he laughed at her.

She 'humphed', turning her face away and continuing to pout.

"Leslieeeee," he whined, starting to pout himself.

His fingers grabbed her chin, and he made her look at him.

"Aw, do you need me to kiss it and make it better?" he asked, like he was talking to a baby.

Ryan was cracking up in the background, as Leslie went along with him, "Yes."

She could see surprise in his eyes, before he grinned and started to lean forward. Leslie smirked, before putting a hand over his mouth.

"Not so fast lover boy. I'm not that type of girl. You gotta take me to dinner first."

"Oh my god Justin, I like this girl. Where did you find her?"

Leslie smiled over her shoulder at Ryan before turning to look at Justin.

"I think that can be arranged. Tomorrow?"

"Can't. Busy."

"With what?"

"..." Leslie looked behind her shoulder, to wink at Ryan, before turning back around, "Ryan and I have a date that night."

Justin laughed at her, "Yeah, right. You two didn't even know each other before all two minutes ago."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I just introduced you."

"Speaking of introducing people, do you think I can meet Usher? Cause that man is like... sexy."

Justin and Ryan burst out laughing, as Leslie glared at them, "What's so funny?"

"You."

Leslie huffed, and crossed her arms, refusing to look at either of them.

"We're here," Justin said, as he looked out the window to see the hotel.

"So... you're parents just let you go to the park at 7 at night to pick up a random girl?" she asked, as she accepted Justin's hand to help her get out of the car.

"Yeah."

"Wow. My mom would have said no in a heart beat."

"Well, I would hope so. I mean, why would you even wanna go pick up a random girl in the middle of the night?"

Leslie stuck her tongue out at him, as she pushed the door open.

Ryan and Justin trailed behind her, grinning. She pushed the up button on the elevator, as the two came to stand beside her.

She sighed, "Tell me now, am I going to be raped in the elevator?"

The two exchanged glances, "Maybe."

"Shit..." Leslie muttered, as the door opened and they pushed her lightly inside.

She stood against the wall, glaring at the two on the other side. Ryan had his arms crossed, smiling at her, while Justin had his hands in his pockets, smirking at her. The elevator dinged, and she moved forward to leave, but Justin grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"You go ahead. We'll catch up," he told Ryan, who just shook his head, smiling.

Leslie glared up at him, almost nose to nose with him at the closeness.

"Grr, you're to tall."

"I'm like, an inch taller than you."

"An inch to tall."

He grinned, down at her.

"So why were we going to catch up with him?"

Justin hit the 'close door' button, and she glanced behind her to the empty elevator to see it closing. She backed up a step, and he stepped forward.

"Justin?"

He smiled down at her, and stepped forward one for every step she took back.

"Okay... you're starting to freak me out."

"Aw, don't be freaked out. I'm not gonna hurt you," he told her, as she backed herself in a corner.

She looked at him, crossing her arms, as his arms come out on either side of her, in a sorta pin, "Really? Cause you look sorta creepish here."

He laughed as he leaned his body against hers, holding her in the corner.

"You don't seem scared though," he said, as his hand came up to brush away the hair from her eyes.

"That's cause I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He just smiled down at her, "Even if I were to do something really weird?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Like kiss you."

She pretended to think on it, puckering her lips up and tilting her head to one side.

"Nah," she told him.

He raised an eye brow, smirking, and Leslie could have jumped him right then and there.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Then, he kissed her temple, before moving down to kiss beside her eye. She growled up at him, as he kissed her cheek.

"You're a teaser," she told him.

"Aren't I?" he grinned.

She bit her lip, as his head moved down towards her.

"You're so slow," she told him, putting her hands on his cheeks and bringing his lips down onto hers.

She could feel him smile, as he his hands come up to intertwine with hers. She grinned, as she leaned back smiling up at him.

He grinned down at her, as he dropped her hands and placed them on her cheeks, reconnecting their lips.

She titled her head to push against him more, as his body pushed her into the corner. Her hands came up to tangle into his hair, as his hands dropped to wrap around her waist.

"Fuck," she muttered, as she pulled away from him, panting, and he moved down to her neck, sucking on a patch of skin.

He moved back up to her lips, pushing against her with a little more urgency, as she grabbed his shirt, trying to bring him closer to her. Her tongue licked on his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, and they wrestled with their tongues for a bit.

They pulled back, and each leant against the walls, breathing heavily, as Leslie brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Wow."

Justin nodded breathlessly, as he looked over at her, grinning. She grinned back, hitting the 'open door' button, and waited for the door to open.

Justin came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her, and leaning down to place a swift kiss to the side of her neck, "Hey, I thought you weren't 'that type of girl'?"

She giggled, and grabbed his hand, leading him down to the room he pointed at. She opened the door, and was greeted by Ryan, who had just exited the kitchen.

"Hey, I want my gum back later," Justin grinned at her, as he headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Leslie giggled and blew a spearmint bubble, as Ryan gagged, "Tonsil hockey!"

She could hear a bark resound through out the room, and she glanced confusedly around. And then she was attacked by a fur ball that ravaged her face. It was Sam of Papillon.

"Sammie!" she grinned, vigorously rubbing his head.

She looked up at the kitchen door, to see Justin leaning against it, grinning down at her. He shrugged, before taking a sip of his water.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Go ahead, say it. I'm a weirdo. I know, but isn't that where all the best stories come from? Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer errors, I tried to fix most of them, and I'm like, way out of it right now. But I hope you enjoyed anyway._


End file.
